A Trip Back To America
by fandomaremyworld
Summary: What happens when Emily Prentiss returns to America to attend her mothers Easter Ball? Specifically, when she has her children with her? This is a Hotch/Prentiss fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Criminal Minds**

**This is my first H/P fic so please go easy on me!**

* * *

Emily Prentiss, smiled as she closed the door to her son's nursery, with both of her children asleep she took a moment to relax on the couch in her London home. Her peaceful bliss was soon interrupted by the shrill of her cell phone.

"Hello" She answered, not caring to check the caller ID

"Emily, dear," Elizabeth Prentiss' voice filled the line "is that anyway to greet your mother?" she scolded

"I apologize, Hello Mother" Emily said in a diplomatic tone

"That's better, dear." Elizabeth praised her only daughter. "Now, how are my grandchildren?"

"They are fine, Mother," She answered causally "both currently asleep."

"Mhm, good, now, Emily," Her mother started, she held her breath hoping whatever her mother had to say, did not involve her returning to America. "As you know, the Easter Ball is coming up, and last year you didn't attend-"

"Yes, Mother, and that time last year I was also pregnant" Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as she cut off her mother.

"I'm well aware, dear, but this year, unlike the past few years, it is a family ball." Emily groaned internally. "Which mean I expect you to attend, along with my grandchildren."

"Mother, I don't know." Emily's worry was seeping into her voice. There was a reason she disliked these balls so much. It wasn't just the dresses, or the overly polite conversations, but a man. For Emily it seemed each time she was in America, she would return to London pregnant, with the same man's child. You'd think she'd learn; so did she. But he had a way with her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him. To top all of it off, he didn't know Emily was ever pregnant. She always thought it was for the best, he had a life in America, and London is where she felt she belonged, along with her children.

"Emily Prentiss," her mother called over the line "this is a family ball, and if my own family doesn't come what will that say of me? Hmm, Emily?" Emily felt a headache coming on just from the short phone call

"Of course, Mother, we will be there. When is the Ball?" She sighed

"The 5th of the month, dear."

"Mother, that is in 6 days." Emily said

"I'm well aware, dear. I'll be sending a jet for you come tomorrow. Be ready by 10:00."

"Tomorrow, Mother?" She asked as if her mother was insane

"Well, yes, dear. It is not as if you work, or the children are in school." Elizabeth said as if that was the only issues

"Of course, Mother. We will be ready." She knew there was no point in arguing with her.

"Perfect, dear. Now I must go, I have a meeting with the Ambassador of Russia." Elizabeth was glad her own foolish daughter didn't try to argue with her

"Of course, Mother. I will see you tomorrow. Have a good day." With that Emily hung up. A loud sigh fell from her mouth. What would happen if she saw him? Would he know they were his kids? Would he even be there? What if he was? What if he brings someone? All these thoughts started running through her head. Finally she just gave up and retired to her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Come morning Emily was awoken to a loud cry coming from her son's room. She slipped on her robe, and went to him. The room was a light blue with a white crib; she made her way to the crib picking up a brown eyed, brown hair boy. The moment he saw his mom he stopped crying and started smiling, showing off his dimples.

"Good morning, my little prince." She cooed, he started babbling once he heard her voice. "Let's get you ready, we are going to see grandma today!" She said with fake enthusiasm. Once she had him fed, bathed, and dressed she put him in a swing to start packing for their trip. However it didn't last long as a small body came and tackled Emily's leg.

"Good morning, princess." Emily looked down at her daughter, she had the same translucent skin as her mother, along with thick brown hair, and brown eyes, but, much like her brother had her father's dimples.

"Morning Mama." She murmured "Food?" She looked up to her mom who was smiling down at her

"What do you want, Princess?"

"Pancakes!" She rejoiced

"Go ahead to the kitchen princess, I'll be right down." The 5 year old ran out of the room, excited for her breakfast. Once Emily put in a movie for her daughter and put her baby boy in the swing, she began packing again. She knew this was going to be a difficult week, being back in America, but she was ready for whatever was thrown at her.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! Or if I should continue, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do have all the rights to Lena, Ethan, and Allie**

**Hi, so I was able to update again today, but I wouldn't get use to it because school is back on tomorrow. I'll try to do once a week with this story.**

* * *

Once packed Emily called for her daughter

"Allie, come here please!" The 5 year old came running from around the corner and right into her mother

"Yes, Mama?" Emily picked her up and kissed her head

"What do you say about us, and Ethan going to see grandma for a bit?" The young girl's eyes went wide with excitement

"Yeah! When are we going, Mama?" Emily shook her head, at someone was excited to her mother.

"We leave in 2 hours, which mean you need to change out of your jammies, and be on extra good behavior while Mama finishes up. You think you can do that?" Emily asked, Allie made her best serious face and nodded "Thank you, my princess." Emily put Allie down after kissing her on the head. Allie took off ready to get dressed and do her best to help her Mama. Emily laughed at this, before going to load all their bags in the car.

* * *

The flight wasn't as bad as Emily expected. Ethan seemed to sleep though most of the ride, and Allie was captivated almost the whole flight at how small everything looked out the plane window. Emily now stood waiting for her mother at the gate. Slipping a glance at her phone, she heard a familiar voice

"Is that my little Emily, with her own babies?" Emily's head snapped up at the thick southern accent to find her nanny, Lena. Lean was a woman in her mid-60's with curly gray hair, and loving green eyes. She had basically raised Emily from the time she was 5, making sure the girl had everything she needed.

"Lena! I haven't seen you in so long," Emily let of Allies hand, and gave Lena a side hug "Yes, these are my own babies. This little guy is Ethan, and" Emily kneeled down to Allies height "this is my princess Allie, Allie, princess, this is was my nanny, Lena. She is like another mom, to Mama."

"Hi..." Allie whispered, Lena laughed at how Allie already had a British accent, almost as thick as her mother's was, when she returned from London for the first time.

"Oh, Emily, they are so beautiful." Lena smiled. "Hi, Allie" Lena leaned down and picked up the small girl, "How about we get you back to your Mothers, Emily?" Emily just smiled and let Lena lead them out.

* * *

"Emily." Ambassador Prentiss is a woman in her early 60's with medium cut brown hair, and the same brown eyes as her daughter. She was standing in front of her DC house; it was an old Victorian styled mansion with white doors and a brick outside. The gardens were being tended to, and the Ambassador had men standing by awaiting her command.

"Hello, Mother." Emily said as she stepped out of the car.

"How was your flight, dear?" Elizabeth asked

"Fine, Ethan and Allie, where angels the whole ride, you'd think it wasn't Ethan's first flight." Emily called out from over her shoulder as she got her children out from the back of the car.

"Emily, look at me when you speak. Yelling from over your shoulder is unbecoming." Emily rolled her eyes, she could just never make the woman happy it seemed. "Now that is good to hear. Do you have the children clothing picked out for the ball?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, Mother. I will be picking up Allie's dress at some point this week before the Ball, and Ethan will be fine in a onesie." Emily informed her mother once she had her child out of the car.

"Emily, this is a ball. Formal dress, he will be in a suit." Elizabeth told her daughter "Carol, come get their bags." Elizabeth called out to one of the men on side.

"Mother, he is 6 months old, isn't a suit unnecessary." Emily looked outraged, to her, her son didn't need to be a suit. He was just a baby and a onesie would be just fine.

"Emily, we will not argue this. This is a formal event and I will not stand for being embarrassed because my grandson is in a onesie."

"Of course, Mother. I will get him one." Emily nodded

"I take it you will be staying by the nursery again?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Alright than, well I have plans I must deal with, and calls to make. I'm sure you can find something to do." Emily told her daughter. "Lena." Elizabeth greeted

"Ambassador, how are you today?" Lena asked out of respect

"I'm fine, please watch over Emily and her child, and keep them out of trouble. Maybe this time Emily can leave the same way she arrived. Not pregnant." Emily hurried to cover Allies ears. Lena gave the Ambassador a tight smile

"Of course, Ma'am." With that Elizabeth returned to her office within the house. Turning her attention to Emily, Lena rushed them into the house.

* * *

After everything was unpacked Lena suggested a trip to the park, especially after Allie was stuck on the jet for so long. At the park Emily and Lena laid out a blanket and put down some toys for Ethan to play with, while Allie ran to the park.

"Emily, what did your mother mean back there?" Lena asked, as they sat down and watched Allie and Ethan.

"The last two times I was here, in America, I came well, not pregnant, but each time I left…" Emily trailed off

"And what about the father, is it the same man?" Lena asked Emily knew Lena wasn't trying to be rude; she was just trying to learn about the children.

"Yes, it is the same man. He is the only man I'm ever with when I'm home…" Emily thinks back to his laugh, and his rare smile.

"And does he know?"

"No, he has so much going for him here, and he's never looked at me twice except for when we made love." Emily pushed some of the hair out of her eyes "Either way, I didn't want to force him into a relationship just because I was pregnant." Lena gave Emily a sad smile

"Does Allie ever ask about her father?" Lena inquired

"Only once, and that was when I was pregnant with Ethan. She asked if they had the same daddy and why daddy was there with us." Emily spoke as she watched Allie slide down one of the slides, giggling at all the fun she was having. "I just told her that yes, they did have the same daddy, and because he was busy over her in America. She never questioned it again." Emily shook her head at how lucky she was with that. That for Allie, she was enough.

"Tell me about him"

"His name is Aaron," Emily smiled "he has short brown hair, and the most amazing brown eyes I've ever seen. He is extremely fit, and works for the FBI. He is one of those men that takes care of the woman first, always himself second. He doesn't smile much, but, God, when he does, I swear I've never seen anything that made my heart fluster like his smile. And those dimples, don' even get me started on those dimples." To Lena, Emily looked like a love struck teenager who just meet their first love, and that brought the brightest smile to her mouth.

"Sounds like you really like this, Aaron, Emily."

"Lena, I cannot like this man. With all our time put together we have only spent a week together." Emily sighed, Lena took Emily's hand

"Emily, a wise woman once told me, love does not know time nor distances, love only knows when two people are meant to be." She smiled

"It is not always that easy."

"Love never is, Em. And if I recall correctly, you didn't exactly like me when we first meet" Emily laughed thinking back at that time; she just about drove Lena insane for the first year. "But look at us now. You are like my daughter." Emily hugged Lena

"You're right, but this isn't the same thing." Their conversation was interrupted by the cries of Ethan. Emily picked up her little boy, "What is it, my prince, are you hungry?" Emily removed a bottle from her dipper bag and started feeding him. Emily watched as he sucked hungrier at his bottle, his brown hair starting to grow wild and thick, just like his sisters did. Emily looked back to Lena who was watching Allie play, "Can you believe I have to buy him a suit?"

"At least he will look cute" Lena tried

"Maybe, but he'll outgrow it in no time!" To Emily it was the dumbest idea she had ever heard.

"Perhaps, Emily, but you only have to deal with this for a few more days. Then you can return to London."

"Yes, I can." Emily took a deep breath and let it wash through her; it was only a few more days til she could go home.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Criminal Minds but I do own Allie, Ethan, and Lena**

**Hey guys! So funny story, when I first added Lena I had no clue where I got her name, but when I walked into my physics class it hit me. You see my Physics teacher named the doorstop Lena, and we'd been making jokes about it all the previous week. It made me laugh at how that happened, my Physics teacher found it funny as well. Well, any who, here is the next installment.**

* * *

"Emily! Are you awake yet?" Elizabeth yelled, it was pushing close to 10 in the morning on the day of the Easter Ball.

"Yes, Mother." Emily yelled back, she rolled over stretching her body.

"Well, get moving. The guest will be arriving in two hours, and I haven't even seen what you are wearing yet." Emily mumbled swears at her mother before finally answering

"Of course, Mother." Emily slowly moved out of her bed, and went to the nursery. The nursery was a door down from Emily's room. It held a crib that Emily once slept in, the room was now painted a royal blue compared to its once purple color. The room had toys from top to bottom, anything that would bring a child joy. Lucky Lena was already watching the children.

"Good morning, Lena." Emily yawned as she picked up Ethan, "Good morning, my prince, how are you?" Emily cooed, tickling under his chin. Emily looked around the room and found Allie playing with a set of dolls from her childhood. Upon seeing this Emily felt an unknown joy in her chest.

"Good morning, Emily." Lena said placing a kiss on Emily's forehead. Nothing in the world could stop Lena from feeling a motherly love over Emily. Lena fell in love with Emily the moment she saw her, even if Emily didn't love her back at first.

"Morning, Mama!" Allie yelled in excitement

"Good morning, my princess." Emily smiled "Are you ready for today?" Allie nodded vigorously bouncing the morning curls in her hair, and showing off her dimples. "Well, then let's start to get ready princess, we have guest to meet soon." Allie jumped with joy; to her it was just playing princess. And she couldn't love it more.

Emily checked her phone, it was 11:55, she made it with 5 minutes to spare. Allie was dresses in a light pink 'princess' gown as she put it. It had a sheer top with a princess shirt, and a pink ribbon wrapped around the waist with a bow in the back. Emily curled Allie's lushes brown locks that fell to mid back. She wouldn't stop twirling, leaving Emily laughing as she walked down to the foyer. Emily was dress in a skin tight red gown. The gown had a respectful V-neck with a long sheer sleeves and fell down to her feet. She wore black pumps, easily covered by her dress. She applied light make up, with a red lip stick that matched her dress, her hair feel in lose curls much like Allie's. Emily dressed Ethan in a black suit with a red shirt. She figured she'd have him the whole night and made the joke with Lena that her and her date should match.

"Emily, dear, nice of you to join us today with your children." Elizabeth commented

"Hello to you to, Mother." Emily replied, joining her mother next to the door with Allie next to her and Ethan in her arms.

"Hi, Grandma." Allie said to Elizabeth

"Allie, it is Grandmother. Please don't be so informal." Elizabeth criticized Allie's smiled immediately turned into a pout.

"Mother" Emily hissed "She is 5"

"Age is but a number, Emily. You should of raised her better." Emily took a deep breath and crouched down to be eye level with her daughter.

"It's okay, Allie," Emily comforted her "Grandmother is just cranky today." Allie started laugh, a melody Emily wish she never stopped hearing

"Emily, stand up, and stop this instant guest are arriving." Elizabeth quickly scolded her daughter; she wouldn't stand for Emily embarrassing her any more than she already does. Elizabeth always hated that Emily's two children are bastard children. Nothing would ever cause her greeter embracement, nor could she understand how Emily could do such a thing. It ruined Elizabeth's imagine, she could only imagine what the other politicians say. Bastard grandchild; how embarrassing.

After two hours of greeting people Allie beginning getting restless, complaining about her feet hurting and being bored, of course she only would whisper these into Emily's ear, scared that Elizabeth would yell at her if she ever heard Allie them. With a break in the oncoming guest Emily pulled her mother aside

"Mother, Allie is getting restless and bored, along with Ethan. Please let Lena take them, Mother." Emily asked

"That is not my problem, Emily." Elizabeth flattens out her dress, giving her daughter a look of distaste "If you would have stayed here Allie would be use to this now. That being said Ethan needs to start getting use to it."

"Mother, we live in London not here. And to be honest I don't think they should have to do this, they only ever attend balls when you are forcing us too. They are children; everyone else's children are having fun, but mine. It is not fair mother." Emily retorted

"Life isn't fair, Emily. You should know this better than anyone else." Elizabeth stated. "Now come along, more guests are arriving." Emily let out a frustrated sigh.

"Lena!" Emily called

"Emily, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked outraged

"Yes, Emily?" Lena rushed over to Emily

"Would you mind watching Allie and Ethan for a bit, while Mother and I greet the guest?" Emily asked, Lena smirked

"Of course not, Emily. Let me see the little munchkin." Lena said, taking a now smiling Ethan from Emily. "Come along Allie, let's go play." Elizabeth glared at Emily, and if it wasn't for the guests that were now coming, she would have yelled at Emily. It was another hour of greeting before Emily finally decided to go check on her kids. Emily left her mother in search of Lena. Emily looked around the Easter themed Ball, the adults were dressed in gowns and suit dancing to the orchestra that was playing. While children ran around outside try to find all the Easter eggs, and having fun. She paused for a moment watching some of the parent's nannies trying to keep the child under control. As much as Emily loved Lena and was glad that her children didn't have to keep greeting people, she didn't want a nanny to watch her children. They were hers, and no one else's. She wanted to be the only one to watch them, be the only one they loved like mother. More than anything, she didn't want her children and her self's relationship to become like the one between herself and her mother. She wanted her child to know that she loves them, and that she would do anything for them. Tearing her eyes away from the children Emily starts to go back to looking for Lena. At least until she runs into somebody, literal.

"Oh my god," She said as she fell to the floor, "I'm so sorry!" Emily started to get up but not before a set of hands came down to offer her help.

"Please, let me help you." Emily's head snapped up at the deep voice, a voice she would recognize anywhere. That voice belonged to a man with dark hair, darker eyes, and a dimpled smile. Looking up, their eyes meet for the first time in 15 months.

"Aaron…" She breathed

* * *

**How was it? I might update again before next week, but that is just because it is spring pause.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I totally own Allie, Ethan, and Lena.**

**Guess who is back! I know I'm a little late, but it has been a long week and longer weekend. Neither allowed much time for writing. **

**I don't think I have even thanked you guys, but thank you for taking the time and reading this. It means a lot. **

* * *

"Emily" He smiled as he helped her up, once standing Emily hurried to straighten out her dress and started pushing some of her hair out of her face. Aaron catches Emily's hand and moves it down to her side, pushing a single strand of hair out of her face, he told her "You look beautiful Emily" in a soft voice. Emily immediately looked down as she felt a blush fill her pale cheeks.

"Thank you Aaron." She replied, Aaron placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes up so that they would meet his.

"You always do" He smirked

"When did you arrive?" Emily said quickly changing the subject "I never saw you come in."

"You were greeting with your mother" Aaron said in shock "I came in a few minutes ago, you must have stopped."

"I must have." Emily took a step back. "How is work going?" Emily asked Aaron. The two feel into familiar polite conversation, it was a good 30 minutes before they were interrupted by a small voice.

"Dad, Dad!" A young boy with light brown hair came running towards them.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Aaron caught the boy the pulled him up to his hip "Emily, this is my son, Jack. Jack, this is, Emily." Emily froze for a slight moment _"He has a child? Oh my God, he has a child!" _Emily freaked out internally, Prentiss she managed to keep all emotion from her face. Aaron watched the younger woman, he saw a slight falter in her smile, but she quickly recover.

"Hi, Jack." Emily smiled at the young boy.

"Hi, Ms. Emily. Are you friends with my dad?" Jack asked, Emily smirked slightly at Aaron, think of those few fond nights they share.

"Yes, I am friends with you dad." Emily smiled at the young boy, she thought for a second before asking, "How old are you, Jack?"

"I'm 8, how old are you, Ms. Emily?" Aaron's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Jack, you don't ask a lady that." Aarons scorned him

"Oh…" Jack said looking at his dad, he turns to Emily and apologize. "I'm sorry Ms. Emily."

"It's okay, Jack. It was just a misunderstanding." Emily said in the same sweet she uses with Allie. Aaron watched as Emily dealt with Jack, she had a certain way with him. Aaron had never seen Jack take to anyone like this, other than JJ. Jack and Emily talk for the longest time, the two just went on and on.

"Emily!" Lena yelled, once Emily heard her name her ears heard the screams of her son.

"I have to go, Jack. It was nice meeting you." Emily told the young boy

"Emily!" The cries of her son grew louder, and she started to worry.

"It was nice seeing you again, Aaron." Emily kissed him on the cheek. With that she rushed off to find her son and Lena. Aaron watched as the woman rushed off, the cries of what he believed was a small child grew louder with each passing second. However he quickly noticed that once she was gone the crying seemed to stop.

"Jack, why don't you go find your aunt Jessica. I have to go help Ms. Emily, okay?" He asked Jack

"Okay, dad." With that Jack ran off to find his aunt.

Emily ducks though the crowds quickly spotting Lena and her son whiling.

"Oh my baby boy," Emily said taking Ethan from Lena "why do you cry?" Emily cooed

"Your mother came looking for you," Lena started to explain. "And she tried to hold him, but he just started crying. I couldn't get him to calm down, I'm so sorry." Lena cried.

"Lena, it's okay. He hasn't been around my mother much. He may of just had some anxiety from it." Emily told the older woman, calming her down slightly. "Why was my mother looking for me?"

"She said she needed you for a minute, and that you should have been here." Emily shuffled slightly, Ethan was finally started to calm down.

"Right, I was trying to find you, but I ran into someone." Emily told Lena

"You ran into someone?" Lena said raising her eyebrows

"Yeah, it was Aaron" Emily blushed

"Oh! Their dad!" Lena ask, at the word dad Allie whipped her head up

"Daddy?!" Allie asked

"No, Allie." Emily told her, this wasn't the place for this conversation, especially with Aaron there. "Lena." Emily's voice let out a warning "Please don't use the D word around them."

"Daddy!?" Allie cried out

"Allie, stop this this instant. Your father isn't here." Emily told her. Allie stomped her foot and started screaming, Emily grabbed Allie and removed her from the ball.

Aaron looked for Emily all over the ball; he finally caught a glimpse of her carrying a baby and pulling a young girl out of the room. The young girl looked just like Emily, all except the nose which looked oddly familiar to him. He quickly followed them out of the hall.

"I want Daddy!" Allie screamed as Emily pulled her back into the nursery. Emily placed Ethan in his swing, then went back to deal with Allie who was throwing a temper tantrum.

"Allie, sweet, you know daddy isn't here." Emily told her daughter

"Yes, he is." She yelled "Daddy!" She wailed

"Your dad isn't here!" Emily pleaded with the young girl

"Why not! I want him!" She screamed

"He just isn't Allie, now drop this." Emily voice was stern, a voice she didn't need to use with Allie often.

"Why not!" Allie demand stomping her foot

"Allie stop this." Emily's patience was getting really short as the temper tantrum continued.

"Tell me, tell me now!" She demanded

"Because he doesn't know Allie!" Emily yelled the moment the words left her she slapped a hand over her mouth. Allie stopped screaming, she looked at her mom confused

"What do you mean mama?" Emily took a deep breath and sat down in the rocking chair in the room, Allie stood still.

"Allie, sweetie, you know no matter what I will always love you and nothing will change that, okay?" Allie nodded her head "Okay. Allie baby, your daddy," Emily paused trying to think of how to word this right. "I'm sure he would love you, but he just doesn't know. Mama chose to raise you and Ethan alone. I didn't tell your daddy." Allie stood there for some time taking in what her mother just said. Allie walked over to Emily and pulled herself into Emily's lap. Emily wrapped her arms around Allie.

"Mama, do I look like daddy?" Allie asked, Emily bit her lip.

"In ways, sweetie," She looked down at her daughter, "you have his nose, and his dimples." She ticked Allie in a successful attempt to see her daughters' dimples. "Both you and your brother have his nose and dimples." Emily told her daughter

Aaron watched the whole time, he stood in shock. He wasn't a dumb man, and it didn't take long for him to put the pieces together once her saw the dimples. He knew those child were his. Aaron stood there just outside the nursery just taking in what he learned.

"Aaron!" Aaron's head snapped up, he saw Emily holding Ethan and Allies hand in hers.

"Emily" HE breathed he couldn't but shake his head

"H-How much of that did you hear?" Emily asked pushing Allie back into the nursery.

"All of it." He said

* * *

**I totally think Emily would be more Patient, but for the sake of the story she wasn't in this moment. **

**So, tell me what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who is back? Sorry guys life got crazy there, and still is, I just wanted to let you know I'm still thinking about this story

* * *

Emily knew Aaron wasn't stupid. The man was a profiler for the FBI for crying out loud. She knew with what he heard and if he saw anything that he knew.

"Emily," He called trying to gain her attention again

"I-I have to go put Ethan down. Bye." With a quick turn on her heel to go back into the nursery. Aaron followed her to the nursery, he watched her with Ethan. Something about the way she was so careful with him brought joy to his heart.

"Emily, will you please talk to me." Aaron told her "I have a right to know" Emily sighed, dropping Allie's hand.

"You do. but later tonight, please?" Emily asked, running a hand through Allie's hair "Once they are asleep, Lena can watch them then."

"Okay, tonight. I'll tell Jessica," Emily tensed at the name pulling Ethan close to her chest "I'll meet you at the diner on 9th." Emily was also concerned about his cold expression, but just nodded "I'll get back to my son, now. Goodbye Emily." Emily just cringed and listen to him leave. She knew that tonight would be hard.

Once her children were asleep Emily asked Lean to watch over as she snuck to meet with Aaron. Upon arrival Emily found Aaron sitting at the bar in the diner. She walked slowly towards him, almost debating between running or not.

"Emily," Aaron turned around "please, take a seat." motioning the the empty seat besides him. Silently Emily sat next to him, for minutes they sat in silence, waiting for the other to say something, except when Aaron ordered a coffee.

"Emily" "Aaron" They spoke at the same time

"You, you can go first." Emily mumbled, not making eye contact with him.

"Are they mine, both of them?" Aaron asked, Emily just nodded, uncertain of what to say. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked slightly outraged. Emily shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands.

"I don't know. Everything we have done was always a one-night stand on the last night, in a country I don't even live in. We were always drunk, not worried about something like this happening. Yet, it happened, and you never asked for a child from me, let alone two." Emily ran her hand through her hair. "We don't even live in the same country,"Emily laughed "and while it was selfies of me, I refused to come back to America, and I couldn't ask you to move to London. It wouldn't be fair. I barely knew anything about you, how could I ask you to do that?" Emily expressed, Aaron swallowed some of his rage.

"I still deserved to know." Aaron grunted out. Emily sighed, risking a glance at him.

" I know. But what would we have done if you said yes? You have a job here, a life, a family. I couldn't ask you to leave that" Emily tried to reason

"We could have worked it out I deserve to know my children. I've been a great father to my son, I deserve to be a great father to all my children." he slammed his fist down attracting the attention of those around them

"Sir" The waitress warned. hotch apologized and waited for Emily to say something.

"I'm sorry, you're right." She said playing with the coffee in front of her

"What are their names?" Aaron finally asked

"Allie Rose Prentiss and Ethan Michael Prentiss"

"I've always liked the name Ethan." He told her

"How old are they?"

"Allie is 5, and Ethan is 6 month"

"She's 5? I've missed five years of my child's life. Do you know how those years shape a child's life." He told her, it made him crazy that he's missed 5 years of his daughter's life. At least he could be there for most of Ethan's life. But Allie's, he's missed so much and it hurt him so. deep inside Aaron hopes that he can convince Emily to stay so he can know his kids, so he can know Emily. as a set as he may be with her you can't deny the attraction he feels towards her. It Doesn't help that she has now mothered two of his children. Emily cleared her throat Breaking Aaron of this thoughts.

"Would you like to meet them?" Emily asked, knowing how hard this must be for him. Hotch looked up at her and smirked.

"I'd love to meet them." He smiled at for the first time since they ran into each that morning. Emily blushed and looked down into her coffee.

"You should smile more, Aaron." She told him, she couldn't help but love his smile, and the dimples it brought out. Hotch looked over at her smiling before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Can I see them tomorrow?" Hotch asked, Emily nodded

"How about around noon? That way Ethan can eat and have his morning nap, and Allie will of also have lunch."

"That sounds great Emily, thank you." he nodded to her dropping a few bills on the table "I can leave Jack with Jessica tomorrow."' Emily's body stiffened at the name "I'll see you tomorrow, Em." he leaned down and kiss the top of her head before leaving her sitting in the diner.

* * *

I know it isn't much, but I'm trying guys!


End file.
